Last Christmas, Part II
by doctoroo
Summary: At the end of "Last Christmas", the Doctor and Clara joyfully reunite and fly away... somewhere. Here is my story of where they went that night, just in time for Christmas.


**This is my first-ever fanfiction story, I started watching Doctor Who a couple months ago and became a big fan. I've got some other stories I've written as well but they're written like transcripts (i.e. no quotation marks), so it might take a little while for me to convert them to look like the ones on this site. Feedback is welcome.**

After taking one last look outside, the Doctor followed Clara into the Tardis. He set some coordinates, pulled the lever, and the Tardis dematerialized from Clara's rooftop.

"Doctor, I'm so glad that we're together again!" Clara exclaimed. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"I will always come back for you, Clara Oswald," the Doctor replied.

Clara ran up and engulfed the Doctor in a big hug. He was so happy to have his Clara back that he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Starting to feel a bit of emotional overload, he pulled away after a few seconds.

"For a while there, I was afraid that I came back for you 62 years late."

"I know, God that was a nightmare," Clara said with relief. "Me as an old lady. Perish the thought."

"I meant what I said to you in our dream, you know," the Doctor replied. "Clara Oswald, you'll never look any different to me."

Clara's eyes started to well up with tears. "You're being so sweet, Doctor. I think you might be malfunctioning," she teased.

"Well, it works on you. Enjoy it while it lasts," the Doctor said with a smile.

Clara giggled and playfully shoved the Doctor. "Shut up."

A few seconds later, the Tardis landed. "Here we are!" the Doctor said excitedly.

The Doctor and Clara made their way to the door, opened it, and stepped outside into a winter wonderland.

"When and where are we, Doctor?" Clara asked as she looked around.

"It's still Christmas Day, it's still 2014... but we're in Finland."

"Finland?" Clara asked with surprise.

"Yes, Rovaniemi to be exact," the Doctor replied. "Considered to be the official hometown of Santa Claus. There's Santa Claus Village at the Arctic Circle and SantaPark as well. There's even a football team called FC Santa Claus that plays here. Where else would we go on Christmas Day, after all Santa did help bring us back together."

"Yes, he did, and I will always be grateful to him for that," Clara said happily. "This is amazing, Doctor."

"You want to see something really amazing? The main reason why I brought you here is right behind you."

The Doctor gestured behind Clara with his arm, and she turned to see a series of beautiful greenish-white lights across the sky.

"Oh, my God. That is incredible!" Clara exclaimed as she looked up and marveled at the lights.

"Aurora Borealis, you may know them better as the Northern Lights, Clara. You can get a great view of them here this time of year."

Clara could hardly believe her eyes. "They're so beautiful, Doctor! I've always wanted to see them!"

They walked over to a park bench nearby and sat down next to each other, looking up at the sky. Clara rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I've missed this so much the past six months, Doctor," Clara said softly. "Spending time with you traveling the universe."

"I've missed you too, Clara. More than you know."

Clara turned and looked at the Doctor lovingly with her big brown eyes and held one of his hands.

"So it's true then, what we said to each other in our dream? That we lied to each other in the cafe before we said our goodbyes months ago?" Clara asked.

The Doctor's head slowly dropped. "It's true, Clara. I never found Gallifrey. I entered the coordinates Missy gave me, and there was absolutely nothing there when I opened the door. Should've known she was lying."

"And Danny didn't come back," Clara said sadly. "He could've, but instead he sent back a boy he killed by accident in Afghanistan. I took him to the police the next morning so they could find his parents."

"I'm sorry, Clara."

"I'm sorry too, Doctor. We could've been together all this time. We could've helped each other get through our grief. But instead we did what we thought was best for each other and wound up apart."

"It's my fault Clara," the Doctor said ruefully. "I should've let you finish telling me your news about Danny before I interrupted you with my lie about Gallifrey."

"Even after you told me that you found Gallifrey, I still could've told you the truth about Danny, but I decided to lie myself so you wouldn't fuss about me."

The Doctor sighed heavily. "I think we both had good intentions. But it shows that telling the truth is more important."

Clara's eyes started to tear up again. "You're right, Doctor. I was miserable without you. In less than a month, I lost Danny and then you. Normal life bored me out of my mind, I hardly knew what to do with myself. I always hoped that one day, I'd hear the Tardis land outside my door, or in the supply closet at Coal Hill, or wherever I was."

"I traveled alone, I saved planets, but it just didn't feel the same without you by my side, Clara," the Doctor replied sadly. "I need..."

"You need what, Doctor?" Clara asked softly as she looked into the Doctor's soul with her puppy dog eyes.

"I need you, Clara. I need your eyes, your smile, your never giving up, your anger, your kindness. I need you."

Clara burst into tears and hugged the Doctor tightly. "I don't want to ever be away from you again, Doctor."

"So it's official, then? We'll travel together just like we used to?" the Doctor asked.

"Not just like we used to, I want to travel more often with you," Clara replied. "My perspective on life has changed. Life is short, Doctor. I want as many adventures with you as possible."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that," the Doctor said as he and Clara exchanged big smiles. "So, are you ready to go back home?"

A look of shock came over Clara's face. "Home? I only just got you back, I want to spend more time with you!"

"Oh, there will be plenty of time for that, Clara. But it is Christmas Day, and I figured you might want to spend it with your family and open your presents. You're probably getting cold as well, you're not wearing that much."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Doctor," Clara said wistfully. "Ok, let's go."

After taking one last look at the Northern Lights, they walked back into the Tardis. Moments later, the Tardis was back on Clara's rooftop.

"And we're back. Five minutes after we left. I can pop ahead to the morning so you can open your presents quicker if you like," the Doctor joked, drawing a giggle from Clara.

"No, that's alright, I could use some more sleep. It's been a very... eventful night. Thanks again for showing me the Northern Lights, they were awesome," Clara replied gratefully.

"You're welcome, my Clara. So, when do you want to see me again?"

"Tomorrow!" Clara said excitedly. "We have a lot of lost time to make up for, Doctor."

"You're the boss."

"And don't you ever forget that," Clara teased with a mischievous smile and eyebrow raise.

The Doctor smiled and rolled his eyes. Clara turned to leave, but as she neared the door...

"Wait, Clara. I have a little Christmas present for you."

"Oh Doctor, having you back in my life is already the best Christmas present ever..." Clara replied, turning back around to face him.

The Doctor grabbed a small box on the console, opened it, and took out a Tardis key engraved with Clara's name.

Clara's eyes lit up as she looked at the key. "My Tardis key, you kept it all this time?"

"Of course I did," the Doctor said as he put the key into Clara's hand. "I wanted something to remind me of you, and I always hoped that one day we would reunite. I guess Santa granted my Christmas wish tonight."

Clara smiled and looked into the Doctor's eyes with love as she stepped toward him. "OUR Christmas wish. Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas, Clara Oswald."

Clara gave the Doctor a sweet kiss on the cheek, hugged him one more time, and exited the Tardis. As she opened the door to her place and walked inside, the Tardis dematerialized into the Christmas night. Upon returning to her bedroom, Clara found a tangerine on her windowsill and smiled.

"Thank you, Santa."


End file.
